Beating Bordom with a Can of Lightning
by Violet Rebel
Summary: Oneshot sequel to From Zero to Hero! Zero and Yuki find out the hard way that Red Bull and Purebloods dont mix. Kaname is in search of a hobby. :P


_Oneshot sequel to From Zero to Hero. Sorry bout the wait, I hope you all like it. :)_

**_S_ummery:** Zero and Yuki find out the hard way that Red Bull has a negative effect on Purebloods and Kaname finds himself a hobby. :P

**Beating Boredom with a Can of Lightning**

Zero lay sprawled out on his bed, silver hair mused and sheets rumpled. He had fallen asleep in his jeans shirt and trench coat again. Late nights indeed took a toll on the young hunter and day by day he was feeling fatigue growing stronger. It probably wasn't healthy but what other choice did Zero have.

In the past year a lot had changed. He decided to move out off Cross Academy and get a small little place with Yuuki. It wasn't much but it was big enough for the two of them. The apartment wasn't far away from Cross Academy either so Yuki had no problem visiting her best friend Yori.

The alarm clock sounded. With an agonizing groan Zero awoke and pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at the bedside table. The digital clock read 5:30 am. _Great... _He collapsed back onto the bed and ran his long fingers through his messy hair. _I should probably get up and get ready for school; anyway you look at it I still have a year left in that fricken place. Too bad Yuki has to get a tutor, Aido especially. He surprised me actually; being that eager to serve Kaname, since he basically demanded she not attend Cross Academy at the moment due to the collapse of the Moon Dorm. It's the same reason why the Night Class no longer attends. I still find it adorable when Yuki asks me to help her with Algebra, old habits die hard it seems. _Zero looked up to the ceiling smiling wistfully.

_Speaking of Yuki.....hasn't she got back from her lessons yet? Speaking of lessons, I need to get ready. _Zero pushed off the bed feeling light headed and groggy, he stumbled slowly over to the bathroom. Zero turned on the small shower testing the water before discarding his dusty black trench coat and the tee shirt, jeans and boxer shorts he wore underneath. Zero hissed as the shower spray touched the bruises on his legs and arms. He had run into a gang of Level E's and got a little banged up in the process, even though he was able to take them all down single handed. No big deal.

While shampooing his silver hair he absent-mindedly realized it had grown longer since he last noticed, and it reminded him of Ichiru a little. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting the drops of water stream done his face. He sighed; Zero missed his brother regardless of what had happened in the past. A wound like that never heals completely.

Zero heard through the rushing sound of the shower, a door close. Yuki was finally home. He sighed dejectedly. If only he was able to spend more time with her lately, he thought. He kind of regretted moving into a small apartment like this, surly Yuki must miss the tall ceiling, large ballroom, hallways, corridors and rooms of Cross Academy. But he couldn't live there any longer; it was too difficult on him. After he married Yuuki almost a year ago, he always pictured them living somewhere nice, maybe by the sea or something. But what money could he earn only working for the Hunter Association part time? For now this was all he could give her.

Yuuki on the other hand didn't mind a bit where she was, as long as he was with her. She hung up her jacket in the closet and took of her shoes at the mat. Walking into the living room she put her bag on the couch. "Zero... Are you home?" She called even though she could hear the water from the shower running.

Zero wiped away the soap from his eyes, "Yeah. How was your lesson?" He called back.

"It was good!" She exclaimed. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of Trigonometry."

"Good, good.....I'll be out shortly." Zero called and put his head back under the warm spray.

........

Yuuki was bored of waiting. She couldn't help the thought of Zero in the shower.....naked. Yuuki blushed a little and covering her face in her hands. It's not that she was shy, it's was the part of her human self that was still a little innocent. After all she was pretty young in human years, 17, but she was technically way older than that, wasn't she? Being a pureblood, she is a little younger then Kaname......and how old is he in vampire years? Who knows, maybe even he has lost track. Regardless, Yuuki felt she truly wanted this life and was happy of the overall outcome of things. Kaname would come by to visit once and a while. He never seemed anything but happy to see her happy, and that she was doing well.

Yuuki heard the door open and glanced towards the bathroom door down the hall. Zero stepped out in a cloud of steam in the dim hall. He walked towards the living room and stood in the leaning on the wall with a towel around his waist. Yuuki watched as small gleaming beads of water made their way down his lean and pale muscular torso, disappearing when they reached his hip bones and towel. When Yuuki realized where her eyes were wondering she shot her head up quickly and saw Zero grinning slightly with deep amethyst eyes watching her. Yuuki's face turned bright read and her mouth felt dry. How embarrassing, she thought as she turned the other way hoping he didn't see her flushed face.

"I missed you." A soft voice said behind her that sent shivers up her spine. Yuuki exhaled and turned around smiling sheepishly at him. He walked towards the couch and she stood up. Zero wrapped his arms around Yuuki's back and pulled her into a hug. Zero's skin was soft as she let her hands brush lightly over his shoulder blades and down his back, coming to rest around his waist. He sighed tiredly as he leaned his head on her shoulder, damp silver hair cling to her neck. He could hear the blood rushing through her veins, it was familiar and comforting. To think that she was so supportive of him long ago even though he was a monster that was never satisfied. His heart felt lighter because he knew she didn't have to sacrifice herself like that anymore. In truth if it wasn't for Yuki, Kaname and Ichiru, he would still be hovering over the edge of insanity. Even though he could take the tablets, once and a while out of her own free will Yuuki would give her blood to Zero. The part that he was getting accustomed to however was she who took blood from him occasionally. Zero hadn't quite came to terms with her vampire qualities yet but it was a slow process and he wanted to accept her because he loved her as she was. In the beginning, he disliked the truth but in the end it meant something that they had in common. The Yuuki Zero knew never left, but a mutual understanding of each other's inner nature started. Bing around a pureblood like Yuki also made Zero more comfortable being a vampire as well, even if just an ex-human.

"I have to get ready now. Are you okay here until I get back?" Zero asked standing up straight and running his fingers through his hair. Yuuki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Get ready, or you'll be late. And don't fall asleep in class either." Yuuki laughed and crossed her arms playfully.

"Yes, mother..." Zero grumbled and headed back to their bedroom smiling over his shoulder and closing the door.

After Zero had changed into his school uniform, gave Yuuki a kiss and left the small apartment Yuuki found herself staring off into space. What the hell was she supposed to do? Sleep? She did feel kind of tired but that was because technically, her day was ending and the sun was rising. Realizing this, she walked over to the window beside the kitchen table and closed the curtains. She kind of wondered what Kaname was doing also.

...........

Kaname sat facing his TV watching random programs that happened to be on. The show currently on was an infomercial advertising cooking ware. There were pots and pans that gleamed as they were shown making a variety of dishes. Kaname didn't have a lot of experience with cooking. It was always prepared without him lifting a finger. After the events a year ago and the separation of the Night class, Kaname found himself spending a lot of time in the Kuran family mansion.....alone. Well, Seiren was an exception but you wouldn't even know she was there half the time because of her stealthiness. Between the times he spent here and the time he spent visiting Yuuki and Zero, Kaname was pretty damn bored. He worked also, like always but it seemed that it was not enough to relinquish his boredom.

He needed a hobby. Not like knitting or gardening, building model airplanes or stamp collecting...something he could work at that didn't come naturally to him. He thought about cooking. Maybe he could try to make one of the dishes on TV. He was sure if he followed the directions it would turn out ok. It was settled, he grinned to himself. _Kaname Kuran, Master Pureblood Chef_ was already starting to play in his mind, and so off to the kitchen he went feeling a bit too excited than normal.

In about 5 minutes the stainless steel stove and surrounding counter top area was covered in a thick black crusty substance as well as white bubbling foam that covered the pan and stove. The remnants of the shrimp and vegetable stir fry remained charred and black inside the pan filled also with white foam. Smoke still hung in the air as Kaname stood, eyes wide, gasping for breath, nervously clutching a spent fire extinguisher. Never really did he realise the dangers of leaving the stove unattended whilst cooking. Kaname immediately realized cooking was not his forte as two maids came to clean up the mess...no questions asked.

..........

After about half the day, Kaname should have been sleeping but had a fixation on finding a hobby that suited him. He'd tried everything he could think of, cooking, learn to tango (with Seiren as a partner O_0.....), building model plains, attempt brake dancing, juggling, playing the harmonica and the one man band, impersonations of celebrities (George W Bush and Elvis, etc).......nothing seemed to be interesting enough or successful enough to intrigue him.

Suddenly Seiren knocked on his bedroom door. "Come in." Kaname pouted, slouched over sitting on his lounge looking ever so depressingly out the window. The silver haired girl entered carrying a vase.

"We received a gift from the Kurosaki family in the east. They are the nobles you met last summer, and they sent you this antique clay vase that is actually worth quite a fortune."

Kaname's eyes lit up. He jumped up and examined the vase in Seiren's arms. "Excellent workmanship and detail, I like it!" Kaname exclaimed. "Set it over there by the window." Seiren nodded.

"Yes, my liege."

_That's what I haven't tried! _

"Seiren, would you be able to find me a pottery wheel and some clay?" Kaname asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Seiren looked at him questionably. "A _pottery_ wheel, my liege...?"

"Yes! I don't care what the price is, will you please find one for me....STAT!" He exclaimed and immediately Seiren was gone from his bedroom.

_I'm going to make a magnificent vase, for Yuki! __Hoorrah! __......Yeh?_

_.........._

Later that night, Yuki spent time reading a book on the couch. After a long while the book held no real importance to her and she stopped. What else could she do? Yuki walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn't much inside but some vegetables, yogurt, Tabasco hot sauce and Red Bull, _a lovely combo_. Yuki had heard about Red Bull but didn't know much about it. She reached in and picked up a red and blue tall can. It read, _Red Bull gives you wings! And also restores and revitalizes....._That's all Yuki bothered to read, her attention span was short and didn't really care what the rest of it said. It looked good anyway, and who the hell wouldn't want wings! That alone intrigued her. _A vampire with wings could be really cool! _And with that statement she popped open the tab and took a large gulp.

Yuki closed the fridge and went back to the living room to watch TV. But after 3 minutes she started to feel a little strange. She looked down at her pale hands they were shaking, and the empty can of Red Bull sat on the small table in front of the couch. Her heart started beating faster by the minute, her breath coming out in short inhales and exhales. She sprung up and ran to the bathroom, slipping a little. Zero didn't clean up the water on the floor. She was momentarily pissed until she got sight of her reflection in the mirror; she was a little scared of what she saw. She has broken out into a cold sweat that made her brunette bangs cling to her forehead and her pupils were dilated, eyes appearing almost black. She spun around and ran, stumbling back into the living room. What was going on with her? She felt energy surge through her like lightning and she could do nothing to stop it, it was uncontrollable, she was afraid she would explode.

Suddenly her sharp hearing picked up the click of a door hinge, her head snapped in that direction. The door pushed open as Zero stepped inside. He caught her gaze and was instantly petrified to the spot by her unnatural stare like a tiger that spotted it's pray.

"ZERO YOU'RE HOME!" Yuki burst out happily.

"Yuki.....?" Zero asked nervously. Yuki smiled excitedly, a bit too excitedly. Maybe this electric high would pass in a few minutes, Yuki thought to herself.

"Zero, I'm glad your home! I'm really bored, do you wanna play a game!" Yuki almost yelled. She was really at her wits end and needed to release some of this pent up energy.

Zero took off his jacket and shoes and stepped wearingly into the living room, slowly and cautiously keeping his eyes on the unnaturally energetic pureblood. "What kind of game?" He was almost afraid to ask. Yuki's eyes lit up as she disappeared and reappeared the next moment with Zero's tie in her tiny fist looking up at him. Zero breath hitched due to her sudden close proximity.

"You'll see...!" With unusual strength Yuki ran forward with great speed tugging his red school tie. The next moment Zero found himself sprawled on their bed, blinking, dazed and confused. What the heck was going on?! Zero had never seen Yuki this......_aggressive_ before. And truth be told, Zero kind of liked it.

The silver haired hunter looked up intrigued and slightly amused at the brunette pureblood girl kneeling over his waist holding a pillow. She dropped the pillow on the Zero's stomach. He picked it up looking confused. He thought for a second he knew where this was going.

She grabbed a pillow from behind his head and stood up on the bed trying to keep her balance. Zero sat up as she started to bounce. "Like I asked before....what kind of game is this?"

"Isn't it obvious Zero?"

"No." He shook his head.

"....PILLOW FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Yuki cheered and slammed Zero with the soft pillow knocking him back against the head board.

"So you wanna play that way do you?" Zero rubbed the back of his neck. Quickly he unbuttoned his Cross Academy Vest and threw it on the ground. It made a thud sound since it contained also the Bloody Rose gun. Standing up wobbly Zero torn off his tie and picked up a big fluffy pillow, it was just a harmless pillow fight right? Surly she didn't intend to...

**POW**

Yuki lunged forward swinging her pillow at full speed. "Rawww!!"

Zero flew backwards from the forceful impacted into the wall, hard. As his body fell to the floor he let behind a few cracks in the wall. So much for playing _nicely_... in a way this felt like they were children all over again, minus the violence.

"You didn't think I would go that easily on you?" Her laugh was hyper as she jumped into the air. Zero dodged her violent swing with lightning fast speed and lightly hit her on the back as to not hurt her.

Yuki felt that and turned around just as Zero was standing up, swinging around and bashing him hard in the face with the pillow. He stumbled back a little disoriented; his silver hair and clothing messed up. She's done it now. With speed Yuki ran at him again, he dodged her once again but this time when he found an opening he took full advantage. His pillow slammed into her stomach sending her flying back into the other wall, leaving an equal sized crack behind. _Shit..._

"Yuki..!" He yelled with concern. He hoped he didn't hurt her, even though he was getting tired of losing this game. She got back on her feet, shaking it off and took her pillow in both hands.

"I'M FINE YOU FOOL, ROUND 2!"

"Bring it!" Zero cheered competitively. And thus began round two of the epic pillow fight between Zero and Yuki, the eccentric newlywed vampire couple they were. Both being vampires, they knew that healing was fast and they could take a lot more than a human. Besides drinking blood after usually spend up the process. Zero never wanted to hurt Yuki, but apparently she didn't mind the sort of violent nature of this game, Zero didn't either really, as long as she was okay. Zero was starting to feel worn out after about 30 minutes. You can't blame him either with working nights and school days that is. He wondered where she got all this energy from.

..........

Kaname was worried now. Before he couldn't believe his ears but now he couldn't deny something was going down. The walls shook slightly around him as he stood outside Zero and Yuki's apartment holding a vase in both arms. He had spent the remainder of the day making it and was thoroughly worn out. He finally found a hobby that didn't make him feel like hitting his head of the wall or tear to shreds anything in his path. Pottery took skill, concentration and it really challenged him to do his best at it. Kaname being a pureblood vamp was skilled at many things, but he wasn't God after all. After a few tries, he had finally felt confident approval with one of the vases. It was tall and skinny and had a wider circumference at the bottom, smaller closer to the top and wider at the opening. He decided to paint it white, so it would match anything. He wanted to try to do traditional Japanese pottery but felt lesson were in order to accomplish something like that.

Two police officers arrived behind Kaname. He turned around and looked at them questionably. "Yes officers...?"

"Hello sir, may we please get by you for a minute." The taller one asked. Kaname stepped aside with his vase as the taller officer knocked on the door. Suddenly Zero opened the door. His hair was tousled with tiny white feathers sticking in it at places. Zero's long sleeved school shirt was partly open and wrinkled. His face had a few cuts and scraped and so did his arms as he held himself up with the door frame staring surprised at the officers at his door.

The shorter officer spoke, "Hello sir. We've received a few complaints from other residents that there has been a lot of noise disturbance here. We have even received a call about a possible domestic disturbance here as well." Kaname stood behind them wide eyed with his jaw dropped.

Zero's eye twitched. Kaname was here? If things could get any worse, Zero couldn't see how. This is definitely the worst. It's a good thing Kaname had such a tight hold on that vase or else he would have dropped it along with his mouth.

"Look officers, there isn't any domestic violence going on here." Zero said. The officers looked at his many little scrapes and bruises.

"Your injuries suggest otherwise."

Zero's eyes shifted to the side. He moved as to let them see Yuki who was sitting on her knees in the middle of the feather covered floor with feathers in her long brown hair and an empty pillow case in her hand. "We...We're both fine, right hun?" Zero stuttered at Yuki.

Yuki saw Kaname and her eyes lit up. She stood up and ran towards the door.

"Kaname..! We were PILLOW FIGHTING!" She said enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around nervous Zero, hugging him from behind. The officers looked at each other then back at the sweaty battle wounded couple.

"Well please try and keep it down from now on." And with that both officers, a little leery, left down the hall out of sight.

Kaname stood there with a slightly relieved smile on his face, to know it wasn't a domestic issue.

"Yuki are you ok?" Kaname asked but of course there weren't any marks to suggest otherwise.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine! Man; what a rush! I got you good eh Zero? You didn't even know what was comin'. Never underestimate me, got that!" She panted and laughed, letting go of Zero. "Wha'cha got there?" Yuki pointed to Kaname's vase.

"I made this for you both. I'm trying out a new hobby." Kaname smiled and handed Zero the vase cautiously keeping a wary eye on Zero. Zero rolled his eyes and went back inside and put the vase on the kitchen table, a very prestigious spot, previously only ever occupied by Yuki's favourite fruit bowl.

"Well that's it. I just thought I would stop by to see how you guys were doing. But I don't think I should come in because it looks like you have lots of cleaning to do."

"You can come by tomorrow! " Yuki exclaimed.

"Or you can help us clean up." Zero grumbled under his breath as he started picking up handfuls of white puffy feathers and stuffed them back into the pillowcases.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kaname smiled having heard Zero from the door, kissed Yuki on the forehead before smiling sardonically at Zero and leaving.

Yuki started to help Zero clean up and before long the apartment looked decent again, all but the few cracks in the wall which Zero would have repair later. He was walking by the table beside the couch when he noticed an empty can of Red Bull lying there.

_Oh crap! _Zero didn't know before that this was where she got all that energy. This wasn't good. He figured if humans get an energy boost from drinking it, vampires, Purebloods especially must be effected 10X more because of all the sugar that enters the blood stream as well as the high dosage of caffeine.

Zero picked it up threw it out in the recycling bin under the kitchen sink. He tiredly went to the bedroom where he found Yuki sitting on the bed. It seemed she had calmed down a little.

"Listen Yuki about the Red Bull, you shouldn't have any more again. It's not healthy for you, gives you anxiety as well as puts strain on your heart, more so then humans." Zero closed the door behind him and put the pillows under his arm behind Yuki on the bed.

"K, fine I won't drink anymore again. Why do you have it anyway?"

"Trying to stay awake to finish homework and stuff," Zero shrugged.

"Well that might not be the healthiest thing either," Yuki lay down and looked to see Zero pulling more feathers out of his silver hair. "_Zero_....." Yuuki said in a low sultry voice.

"What?" The prefect responded causally, still trying to manage his unruly hair.

"_Zero......" _Yuuki said again the same way. This time, Zero's amethyst eyes shifted to look at Yuki lying on the bed sideways looking all come-hither like. A lump formed in his throat. Zero stood up straight.

"Yes..?" He asked sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed and he felt cornered with no escape.

"Can you think of any other ways to burn off the rest of my energy?" Yuki smiled smugly. Zero's face flushed red.

"Ahh..uhmm...you mean... as in, _sexy ways?_" Zero stammered and rubbed the back of his neck akwardly.

Yuki's expression turned dull. "Good job Zero, you get a gold star."

"Really..? What _kind_ of gold star..." Zero asked in a low husky tone raising one eye brow and a wink.

"Now you're just trying to make everything sound dirty."

"Red... _Bull_..."

"You're such an idiot." Yuki pouted as Zero ran to the bathroom laughing.

He checked to make sure he looked ok and sprayed a little cologne on and checked his breath. He stared himself in the mirror, "Okay, Zero! It's sexy time!"

"I can hear you, you know." Yuki yawned from the bedroom.

Zero enthusiastically slide to the bedroom door and leaned sexily against the frame.

"_Yuuki..."_ He said in a throaty whisper but what he saw was disheartening. The tall hunter walked towards the pureblood girl laying face down on the mattress. He knelt down beside her and put his hand in front of her nose.

_Still breathing...but she passed out. I guess she crashed 10X harder from the Red Bull than a human as well. _

Zero sighed as he pulled a blanket over Yuki and crawled in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest. Zero let out a long yawn before drifting off to sleep.

_Perhaps it would be best to hide the Red Bull from now on._

**_END_**


End file.
